Io ti proteggerò
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Entró a la enfermería donde se encontraba su Guardián atendiéndose y lo miró con preocupación, observando las heridas que tenía en la cara y en el abdomen.  -malsummary- 2759/5927  ?  xD


**Hola! aquí de nuevo tratando de extender el material 5927 por aquí 8D (aunque debería de estar también extendiendo el D18 y el BelxFran o, *mira el reloj* o tal vez durmiendo) losé debo de estar roncando en estos momentos pero ésta cosa llamada one-shot se me vino a la mente y como la inspiración en mi no tiene buena duración mejor lo escribí antes de que tomara el metro y se fuera xP , pero comoquiera no me gustó. En fin, los dejo a su criterio. **

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano-sama. Solo los uso para escribir gaydad y media. **

**Leves spoilers del Arco del futuro, mm lo considero mas 2759 que 5927 (es raro por que me gusta Tsuna de uke, pero en ésta ocasión es el que da la iniciativa [aunque no se note tanto xP]. (TYL).**

* * *

><p><strong>Io ti proteggerò<strong>

Apenas se enteró que Gokudera había regresado al escondite salió corriendo para verlo, porque Lal se había encargado de informarle que su Guardián de la Tormenta estaba con algunas heridas causadas por unos tipos de Millefiore que lo atacaron en su regreso.

Entró a la enfermería donde se encontraba su Guardián atendiéndose y lo miró con preocupación, observando las heridas que tenía en la cara y en el abdomen.

-Juudaime..._ -Pronunció en un hilo de voz.-_

El Décimo pasó sus ojos de la sangre casi al punto de cuagular que salía de las heridas del italiano a sus ojos verdes_ que tanto amaba, _diciéndole lo preocupado que había estado los últimos días de su ausencia. No le importaba que Gokudera fallara la misión, ni tampoco le importaban los Millefiore _ya que pronto pondría un plan que terminará con esa guerra entre mafias, _lo único que le importaba era la seguridad de su familia y en especial la del peliplateado. No quería que le pasara nada y nunca se perdonaría que estuviera así de lastimado como estaba en esos momentos.

No preguntó nada, sólo se acercó a su autoproclamado Mano derecha y se sentó junto a él en la camilla, le quitó el trapo húmedo con el que pretendía limpiarse las heridas y el mismo capo comenzó a limpiarle cuidadosamente el hilito de sangre que salía de su roto labio inferior.

Pasaba suavemente el húmedo trozo de tela sobre la piel dañada, dando pequeñas palmaditas mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes, reacción provocada seguramente por la cercanía entre sus rostros.

Ambos se encontraban completamente sonrojados y respiraban agitadamente, no era la primera vez que se acercaban tanto pero los sentimientos en ese momento se mostraban más facilmente por medio de sus miradas y sus corazones que latían uno al compás del otro, como si estuvieran sincronizando.

Tsuna miró a los ojos a su guardián, quien tenía una mirada melancólica en su rostro, cosa que el capo odiaba.

Sí, odiaba ver a Gokudera-kun triste. Bueno, había fallado una misión pero no era para tanto, de todas maneras ya tenía una solución _que por cierto él no se enteraría_.

Siguió pasando el trapo por la comisura de sus labios hasta dejarlos sin sangre, Gokudera soltó un leve quejido de dolor ante ese tacto por lo que Tsunayoshi se quitó de inmediato.

-¿Te lastimé? _-Preguntó preocupado.-_

-No, Juudaime estoy bien. _-Respondió con una media sonrisa.-_

El castaño bajó la mirada, y con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas tomó de las muñecas a su Guardián de la Tormenta.

-Gokudera-kun... la próxima vez... seré yo quien te protegerá.

Se sorprendió ante el comentario de su jefe, sentía que su corazon iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Juudaime yo no puedo permitir...

-¿Me vas a desobedecer? _-Le preguntó serio.-_

-E-eh... pero, es que, yo soy, bueno, no, porque, es que, no puedo, yo... _-Dijo nervioso.- _

Tsuna soltó una risita divertida al ver como Gokudera se enredaba solo sin saber qué decir, y en un rápido movimiento lo tomó de la nuca con un brazo y posó sus labios sobre los de su guardián.

El peliplateado sintió un poco de dolor por su labio dañado al sentir esos suaves roces que su Juudaime le brindaba, pero poco le importó. Tsuna hizo apenas unos tres movimientos con sus labios y se apartó del italiano, fue un beso muy tierno.

-Gokudera-kun, yo te protegeré._ -Dijo serio.-_

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada decidida del jefe Vongola, y no podía desafiarlo por que él lo amaba más que a nadie y quería evitarle las tristezas, lo tomó de la mano y la besó con ternura.

-Juudaime, dejaré que me protejas. _-Dijo con una sonrisa.-_

-Gracias, Gokudera-kun.

* * *

><p><em>Suckeare por el resto de mi vida ? xD , recibo hasta pastelazos [ñaam] <em>

_Ahora me largo a dormir! :3 , Gracias por leer queridas Ardillas 8D_


End file.
